Icollege: A Seddie Story
by Sweet Bubbie
Summary: The gang goes off to college, but Sam and Freddie are at the same school. Will sparks be rekindled. LEMONS
1. Foreword: The End of ICarly

"I can't believe Icarly is over." Freddie said out loud shaking his head. It had been the final episode, which they all agreed it was time to let go, but he still couldn't believe it was the end.

"I know." Carly said with a sigh, "But we are all going off to college. We have been doing this since junior high. We had a really great run."

"Still can't believe that mama got into college." Sam said hiking her thumb at herself.

"Sam, you've always been capable to do it. You are smart, just lazy. You are lucky with your horrendous GPA." Freddie teased.

"Shut it Fredweird." She smiled, "I would punch you, but since you filled out my application paper and got me in. I'll let it go."

"Carly, you sure you won't change your mind and come to Utah Valley with us?" Freddie joked. Carly had got into NYU for acting. She wasn't going to blow that off for Utah Valley. Freddie had gotten a full ride to Utah Valley for Film editing and technical producing, thanks in large part to what he did on Icarly, He had gotten Sam into Utah Valley for Culinary too. She refused to do anything for college, positive she wouldn't get in and was just going to try to get a job as a line cook in the nearest Applebee's'. He knew Sam could do better than that and on top of that he couldn't stand the thought of being away from both of the girls.

Gibby walked in wearing only a towel around his waist, he had just came out of the shower because they smeared cream cheese allover him, making him a human bagel for the last episode. The gang got quiet. "What were you guys talking about?"

The 3 of them looked at each other than back at Gibby. Gibby had failed senior English and Algebra and had to take summer school. He couldn't go to college until the spring semester. He was going to apply to the University of Seattle. Gibby didn't want to leave far from home. "Just how sad it is that this is the last episode."

"Yeah, that does suck." He looked at the floor, "Maybe we can do a reunion episode on Christmas break for you guys or something."

"Not a bad idea." Carly said.

"Can we do the reunion without Gibby?" Sam teased. Gibby's jaw dropped and he began to stutter not being able to get out what he wanted to say.

"Sam!" Freddie and Carly scolded at the same time.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Apologize to Gibby! You know that you didn't mean that." Carly glared at her.

"Gib, she really didn't. She is just being Sam." Freddie comforted.

"Mama, doesn't need to apologize." She raised her eyebrows, "What the chiz! Gibby knows I'm kidding."

Gibby shook it off. "Sorry, I know you were. It just you 3 graduated yesterday and I didn't. I just am afraid I'll be forgotten."

"No Gibby! We would never forget you!" Carly promised.

"You're one of my best friends." Freddie reassured.

"No one could forget that lump of oddness mixed with stupid." Sam punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go get some smoothies."


	2. iGood Bye Carly

Good Bye Carly

It had been a week since we had graduated and already Carly was leaving. Her parents and Spenser were helping her move into her new apartment by NYU. She didn't have to stay in the dorms like Sam and I did. I knew that I had to try not to cry when she was going or Sam would harass me. Even though she would be crying herself. She would tease me about being in love with Carly and Carly never feeling the same way. The truth of it was, I did love Carly, but not in a romantic way anymore. I used to dream about her being my girlfriend, and I finally got over it when we hit 17.

It had been Carly's birthday party and she was dating this guy from the Football team named Greg. I was pissed off the whole party, wondering what he had that I didn't. The only thing I could figure was popularity and more muscles. I would never be that big jock type. I was pouting over on the stairs, when Sam came up to me and five stared my back sending me forward to fall on my face. I was about to scolded and then I turned and saw her hands covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to send me so far forward. "Really Sam?" I asked pulling myself up.

"I'm actually sorry." She explained her cheeks red. "You normally can handle that stuff now. I haven't sent you flying for like two years."

"I wasn't braced for it." I answered.

"Obviously." She said with a grin. I couldn't help but grin back. I sat back down on the stairs and she sat next to me, "Why are you being a Creeper?" She asked. It did seem creepy. I was sitting up at the top of a dark stair well staring out at a room full of people. I shook my head with a frown, "Just not a good day."

"Of course not. Your you." She harassed. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I was not in the mood.

She sighed, "You're mad about Carls and Meathead." She said easily. She knew, probably anyone would. This was either going to go one of two ways. She would either be supportive and tell me to get over it, or she would make fun of me and tell me to get over it. Sam and I had a better relationship since we dated. She could be serious and understanding with me, it just depended on the day. I nodded.

"Okay," She put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. "You need to get over her." She said, I knew she would though. "Have you ever thought maybe you only like her, because she is a challenge?" She asked.

"What?" I turned her with my mouth gaping, "Sam, I have liked Carly since I was nine. Do you really think I would like a person for 8 years over some so stupid as I can't have her?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know Freddie. There are a lot of girls out there who would be a better suit for you than Carly. I mean Carly is great, but what do you to really have in common other than being nice?"

I sat there and thought about it, "Umm, well there is doing Icarly." I said as an example.

"We did Icarly together Fred, it wasn't enough to make us work." She retorted. I nodded my head, "Our relationship wasn't a failure though." I added.

"No, it wasn't." She looked into my eyes, which made me feel nervous, "It made us friends and have respect for one another. It was good while it happened, but why did we break up?"

"Because we felt like we were taking a connect we had, and making into something it wasn't." I answered slowly. She nodded her head and patted me on the shoulder and headed back down to the party.

It all hit me in that moment, if I couldn't make it work with Sam, how could have I made it work with Carly? I didn't think Sam was right about me only liking Carly as a challenge, but she was right about the fact that we didn't have anything in common. All these years I had been idolizing Carly in my head. She was beautiful and wonderful, but so were most of the women I knew. I got of the stairs and went down to the party. My infatuation ended that night.

I walked across the hall and Sam and Carly were on the couch crying and hugging. Gibby couldn't come do to the fact that he had summer school at the moment. He said his good byes last night. I was lucky, because I started fencing camp next week, this year I was an instructor. If it had started this week I wouldn't be able to be there.

"Oh Freddie..." Carly cried from the couch. Sam covered her face, so I couldn't see her tears. Silly girl, like I wouldn't think she would cry today. Her best friend was leaving and we wouldn't see her in a long time. Carly stood and walked to me and wrapped her arms around me. She nuzzled into my neck. "I'm going to miss you." She sobbed.

I squeezed her tight, "I'll miss you too. Good luck in New York." I whispered.

"Take care of Sam in Utah. I don't want to see her on America's most wanted or Cops." Carly said with a little laugh through her tears.

We all laughed a little, I didn't imagine it would be this hard. We countinued with our good byes and followed Carly and Spenser out the doors of the building. They loaded up into to the cab they were taking to the airport. We waved to them good-bye and Sam gripped onto me. I didn't say a word about it. This was beyond hard to her, Sam didn't have a good home life, and Carly's home was pretty much hers.

Sure Spenser would be back in a week and let us hang out there, but for the week she'd be stuck at home. I couldn't stand to think about that, I couldn't stand to see another cigarette burn on her. "Sam, remember how I had rented a room in the basement?" I asked. There was still a bed down there. My mom wouldn't let her stay at our apartment. She would be allowed to visit, but not stay the night.

She nodded her crying head into her shoulder, "There is still a bed down there. I could bring you some blankets. You could sleep there until Spenser gets back." She wrapped her arms around and nodded her head again. "Why don't you come up to my place for a bit?" I asked. She didn't want to be alone. Neither did I.

"Is crazy home?" She mumbled through tear soaked eyes.

"No, she works until 9 tonight." I answered and she began walking towards the elevator. Wiping her tears from her eyes. I know she hated people to see her cry, so I tried to avoid eye contact.

We rode up silently and when got into the apartment she walked straight towards the fridge. She opened the door, "What the Chiz, Fredward? No ham?"

"No my mom is trying a kosher diet." I knew that would rise a heckle out of her.

"Your mom isn't jewish, is she?"

"Nope."

"So just crazy then?"

"Yep." I answered with a grin. My mom had gotten a lot worse recently, with me going so far away for school. She begged me to go to Seattle. I refused so I wouldn't have to be here with her. I love my mom, but she is just to much. She freaked out even more when she found out Sam was going back. She had this fear that I would get back with Sam. Like Carly though, Sam was beautiful and wonderful (In her own weird way), but she wasn't for me.

Sam had settled for a wheel of colby jack cheese and didn't bother cutting it. She was just biting into it. "Sam, my mom is going to freak if she sees teeth marks in that cheese wheel."

With a mouth full she said, "it'll be gone." Although it sound like, "wittlbegawn."

We hung out for like 2 hours, just watching UFC fighting on tv silently, other than the sound of Sam eating Cheese.

"Can I check my facebook?" She finally spoke now the cheese was demolished.

"Sure." She walked back to my room, and then I remembered the last time I left her in my room she had cut all my boxers into thongs. I jumped off the couch and rushed into my room and she was laying on my bed curled in a ball crying.

I couldn't see her face. It was covered in all her blonde locks. "Sam." I whispered. I didn't want to just plop onto the bed, because she'd hit me. I had to let her know I was there. When I sat next to her on the bed I looked down at her. I wanted to brush her hair out of her face, but that would make her mad. "It will be okay."

"But, she's gone." She whispered, "the only person in the world who didn't think I was a piece of shit."

"I don't think your a piece of shit Sam." I told her decide to push the hair out of her face.

"You don't?" She asked me through glassy eyes.

"No, I've told you 100 times that you are wonderful, you just..." I didn't get to finish because her lips locked with mine. I froze for a second in shock, we hadn't kissed since the night we broke up 3 years ago. Should I be doing this? I asked myself. She was my friend and we had got to a good place, could this mess it all up? I continued trying to reason things out in my head, but her lips felt so soft. How could I resist? She was soooo beautiful.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" I pulled away. I couldn't let her do this, she didn't really want me. She was just sad.

"Shut it Freddie or I'll break your face." She whispered, but not in a mean voice. In a sexy voice. The sound of her voice didn't match her words, but the sound was enough to put me into a trance of lust. Her lips met with mine again, and I wrapped my arms around her. I probably was squeeze to tight out of excitement, but she seemed to like it. Her fingers were running through my hair and she gave me a little tug to push me to kiss her harder. She used to do that when we dated.

I slide my tongue between her lips and she let out a soft moan. She pushed me down to the bed and began to grind her body against mine. My boner was so stiff at this moment, I believe you could balance a cup on it and it wouldn't fall. As it rubbed against her flat belly, it made my eyes roll back in my head.

"Oh god Sam!" I moaned as she rubbed her wetness against my thigh. I could feel her soaking through her track shorts. This was as far as we had gone dating. Kissing and dry humping, so I wasn't going to make a move to go further. She then began pulling on the hem of my shirt trying to get it over I sat up moving her body with mine and yank it off. Something seemed to flash in her eyes.

"You look so fucking good Freddie." She whispered in my ear and then gave it a lick. I shivered as her lips began to glide down my neck. She gave a little nibble on my neck, which i enjoyed, then shit actually bit me. I had no idea I would find that so arousing, my body jerked in reaction and excitement splashed through me. I was 100% experiencing an addreline rush. "Sam!" I growled and with out think I grabbed the front of her yellow tank top and ripped it in half.

She looked down and gasped, she looked up into my eyes then and gave me a naughty grin. Thank god she had liked it. I began touching her bra covered breast through the ripped tanked top. She felt so soft and smooth. I had never touched a boob before and I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time. Her hands slid of me to the front of her bra where she undid the clasp. Then she pulled off the ripped tank and the bra and through them on the floor.

Sam's tits were huge. My eyes were glued to their every movement as they bounced. How did such a tiny girl have such a huge tits. They had to be D's. I putting a shaking hand on her tit as she grinded against me. I laid back while touching it so I could watch her dry fuck me as a fondle her.

They jiggled in my hands and I squeezed them. I had to try and think about what I had saw in the pornos that I watched for my regular jacking off. Sam was not a virgin. I knew this. She had dated this douche bag named Dean for two months and they had sex. I had to be better than that guy was. If we even got that far.

I brushed the tips of my fingers against her nipples and she let out a small, "ahh." I was at least on the right track. Then I rolled them between my fingers and she moaned more, "Yes, Freddie!" She cried. My next instinct was to put them in my mouth, but would the be too much? Only one way to find out, right? I leaned forward and licked her nipple. In responsed she pulled my face to her tits and smashed it against it. She didn't want me to stop. I took her nipple in my mouth and began sucking it. She moaned uncontrollably. "Bite it Freddie Baby!" She moaned.

Bite it? Wouldn't that hurt? Then I though about when she bit my neck. I bit down and she screamed. I would have stopped thinking had hurt her if she didn't have my head locked into that place with her arms. "FREDDIE! YES! YES!" She moaned, rubbing her soaked pussy against my thigh. I continued doing it, but I felt myself getting out of control with each bite. I was even more spurred on by the scratches down my back with her nails.

I flipped her over, not gracefully by any means. I grabbed her arms and pinned them next to her head as a grinned my cock against her. Her eyes went wide with shock, but she loved it. She continued to moan, and then moaned, "Fuck me Freddie!"

Did she mean it? Did she really want me to fuck her? I want to so bad I was sick with it. I was in a lust crazy. Nothing else existed in that moment, not college, not Carly, nothing but Sam underneath me begging for my cock. I let go of her wrist and sat between her legs as I pulled her little purple track shorts. Her knee high socks, could stay on. They were sexy, but her panties had to go. He little purple lace thong had been soaked through and I pulled it off quickly. I stared down at her pussy, I had never seen one before in real life. Only on the internet. She had soft blonde curls on it, I didn't know she was naturally that blonde.

"STOP STARING AND START FUCKING!" Sam yelled. I couldn't argue with that. I pulled down my khaki shorts and kicked them and boxers off. "Condom?" I asked her. I certainly didn't have any. At this point I had figured that I would be a virgin for ever. I mean I was 18 and Sam was the closest I had ever got to sex.

"I'm on BC." She said as she grabbed my hips and pulled me forward. My dick made contact with her enterance, it was so wet and welcoming I almost fainted from the pleasure. I screamed out, "SAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I think that excited her because dug her heels into my lower back and pushed me forward. Her pussy walls gripped around my cock as I entered her. They squeezed me so good. I started breathing heavy. It was all I could do not to come. I couldn't move or I'd come.

She began sliding herself underneath me. "Sam! I'll come if you don't stop." I warned. I literally had just entered her and was going to come.

She grabbed my face and crashed her lips onto mine and flipped us over, keeping me inside of her . Once I was on my back, she continued kissing me and started fucking me. "SAM!" I moaned against her mouth. She pumped quicker and quicker with her wet pussy. I could hear out skin smacking together with each pleasurable stroke. I reached up and grabbed her tits as I began spurting inside of her. Shot after shot, my come filled her as she continued riding. Everything else around me zoinked out. All I could do was enjoy the pleasure, it was to intense to know anything else.

After I had came down my penis was still half errect inside her. I could feel her wetness and my come all over it. She started again to hump slowly, "What are you doing?" I asked. I had just came.

"Getting you hard again, so you can make me come." She said. I didn't think it was possible, but I was already getting hard again. Each one of stroke up and down my shaft was still crazy pleasurable even after coming as hard as I did. I leaned up and began bite her nipples again. That made her moan and hump faster. Then with in a minute I was fully erect. Now it was my turn. Something in me was taking over, Sam was mine. Everything in me was telling me she belonged to me and I had to be better than Dean was, I had to make her come harder.

I pulled her off of me, "Get on your hands and knees." I commanded. She gave me a naughty smirk and did what she was told, "I think I like this side of Freddie!" She cooed her approval. Good, because I wanted her to love it. I lined up behind, putting my tip in line with her entrance and then shoved in.

She screamed up in pleasure. Her head flew foward spilling her golden curls over. I grabbed on to her shoulders and began slamming into her full force. She moaned my name over and over again as I pounded her pussy.

"Who owns this pussy, Samantha?" I asked, I honestly don't know what beast had taken control of me, but I was lost to it.

"Freddie! You do!" She moaned loudly. That deserved a gift I thought and I remembered how the guys in porno's would rub girls clits. I reach down and started rubbing in between her pussy lips and her body started trembling. "YES! YES!" She cried.

I continued pounding and rubbing until she screamed my name so loud I'm sure Lewbert could here 6 floors down. Her body fell limply to the bed, but I continued pounding her pussy. Her body was trembling and shaking and I was not about to stop. I pulled on and flipped her over, I wanted to see her pretty face, while I stretched her pussy with my dick more.

"Freddie!" She gasped. I continued pounding her, now looking down in to her eyes that kept fluttering open and close between her orgasms.

"Sam! Sam! SAM! SAMMMMMMMMMM!" I growled as I finally realeased again. Without think I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me.


	3. Ibroke your heart

My phone buzzed, it was Sam. She hadn't talked to me the whole summer since we had sex. Now, she text me.

"Should we go half and half on a u-haul." The text reads. I forgot that I had agreed too us driving to college together. Well, I hadn't really forgot, I just figured the offer was void, now that she hadn't talked to me in over two months. I didn't know what to do or say at the moment. Half of me was excited to see her again, and my stupid head filled with hopes of being with her again. The other half of me was furious with her at how she left things.

~~~Flashback

"SAM! SAMMMMM! SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed in orgasm and collapsed on top of her.

She laid beneath me panting, her body still twitching from her orgasm. She pressed her soft hands against my chest. Like an oaff I was crushing her. I rolled off her quickly, "That was amazing." I squeaked. Yes, I actually squeaked.

She started to crawl out of bed, "Sam, where are you going?" I asked. Hoping just the bathroom, but seeing that she was already pulling her clothes back on I doubted it.

"Freddie, that was wonderful." She whispered. She finished putting on all her clothes, other than the tank I had ripped. She grabbed the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over her head. "I have to leave before your mom gets here."

"Oh shit!" She was right, it was 8:45. My mom would be home at least by 9:15. Sam leaned over the bed and kissed me. I started to get up to walk her to the door, "It's fine Freddie. I'm just going down to the basement." She giggled. I nodded.

Then she walked out of my room. The next morning I went down to the basement, seeing that she hadn't took the blankets I had left out for her. She wasn't down there. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

"Decide to go home?"

Nothing. Not a single response. About five hours later I texted, "Want to come over for some food?"

Again nothing. I start to panick. Was she okay? Did something bad happen with her mom? Never did the thought that she was avoiding me cross her mind. I decided to drive to her trailer park. I pull into the parking lot in the front, none of the trailer's had drive ways at her place. I walk up to the window and Sam is just sitting on the couch watching rerun's of Girly Cow. I knock on the door.

With in seconds she opens it, "What up Fredward?" She says blocking the door way. Obviously not invitation.

"I was worried." I mumbled, feeling stupid, "I thought you were staying in the basement."

"My mom texted me that she would be in vegas for the month." She replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh thats good." I said, hope had returned. She just went back because her mom wasn't here. "So, do you want to do something?"

She raised her eyebrows like I was joking, "Like go to a train club meeting?" She teased.

"No!" I said to quickly, why did I care what she thought all of the sudden, "Like go to a movie or get a smoothie." I felt a lot of pressure on me. I wanted to impress her. I want to say the right thing. Did I have feelings for Sam again? I looked up at her and she looked hot, but she usually did. Her blonde hair was curly around her face, she was wearing a green tank with white jean shorts. I wanted her again. I felt my cheeks flush, was I only feeling this because we had sex.

"Listen Freddie. I need some time to think about stuff." She said. Her face turning into an emotionless mask.

"Think about what stuff?" I asked irritated. I knew things were about to go bad. She was pushing me away. As usual.

"We had sex and it was amazing. I just don't know if it was the best idea." She said in a whisper.

"You don't know?" I shook my head with disbelief, "So where does this leave us Sam?" It was odd, we weren't together, but I knew that somehow she was dumping me.

"I'll call you when I figure things out." She said, shutting the door in my face. I stood on the other side of it for two minutes, hoping she would reopen it. Then I turned and walked back to my car.

I had texted her at least twice a week, while I was at fencing camp, never any response. Just in the last week I hadn't texted. Now, she was texting me. I was almost regretting filling out her application for Utah Valley, but unfortunately the sad little part of me was thinking you still have a chance with her.

I had realized that it wasn't just having sex with Sam that made me want her. It was her that made me want her. Who knows? Maybe I'm a maschist. Perhaps, I liked the bettings and harassment she had put me through. Although, this summer had been the worst pain yet. A complete shut out, right after losing out virginity to one another.

I had to respond though, and I knew without me she wouldn't have a ride. Sam didn't have a car. She got her licenses thanks to Spenser giving her driving lessons and paying for her drivers ed, but no car.

"Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie in an hour." I texted back. She simply responded with "K."

Like an idiot, I went and got dressed nice and did my hair to go see her. I wore a black affliction t-shirt, because I knew she liked that. Then I combed back my hair the way I did when we were dating. I mean she liked me then right? I had to be attractive to her than.

Once I was ready I made my way down to the groovy smoothie, thinking I'd be the first there. Sam was always late. I was wrong. Sam was sitting at the table looking great. She had cut her hair to her shoulders and straightened it. Her skin was bronzed, a summer tan. She was wearing a black sports bra and basketball shorts. She was probably on her way to the gym after this to play basketball. Sam had found an outlet for her frustrations through sports.

"Hey," I said approaching the table trying not to be awkward. I thought I would feel anger, but all I felt was excitement. I sat down quickly, wanting to sheild my erection from her. That would be super embarassing.

"Sup Freddio?" She said leaning over the table. New hair cut, same Sam.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, there was the anger. The resentment for ignoring me the whole summer.

Her face went from care free to irritated, "Well, I was seeing if you wanted to get a u-haul for the ride to UV? We could pack our stuff in one together and save money. Plus, they have a hitch so you can attach your car to the back."

"I didn't realize we were still riding together." I mumbled and looked at the table, unable to make eye contact with her.

"I get that your mad Freddie, you have a right to be." She started. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you guys want a potato?" T-bo asked as he waved six baked potatos on a stick in front of us.

"NO!" We both said almost shouting.

"Geez! I'll leave you alone then." T-bo said confused and walked off.

"A right to be mad Sam?" I whispered now glaring into her electric blue eyes. "You fucked me then ignored me for two and a half months!"

She reached across the table and grabbed my had, very un-sam-like, "I know. I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was confused."

"You think that you were the only one confused?" I growled, but didn't pull my hand away. I liked her touching me too much to give it up.

"No. No." She whispered. She got up and pulled me by hand out the door. "We should go somewhere else." She leaned in close to me. Her breast were almost touching my chest.

Did she want me now? The closeness was confusing me. This whole situation was confusing me. "Down to the basement room of Bushwell?" I offered.

She nodded her head and let go of me. I frowned at the lost. We made our way silently to the basement.

She stood in the corner with her hand over her mouth. I stared at her, she was the one who should be apologizing. She said nothing, "I texted you constantly." I hissed.

"I asked for space." She hissed back. Obviously not getting an apology.

"Yeah, right after you took my virginity." I snarled.

"I am sorry. That was wrong of me." She said with a frown. She apologized, Sam Puckett apologized to me.

"Yeah." I said lamely.

"We just had sex for the wrong reasons." She continued. "We had sex because Carly was leaving and we were sad." She threw her hands up, "I don't want to ruin our friendship Freddie."

"Because Carly was leaving." I agreed. Even though that wasn't the case for me. I had sex because it felt right, and unknown to myself at the time, it felt right because I love her. If she was saying this though she obviously didn't love me the way I loved her. I tried to hide the hurt of my face.

"I know I shouldn't have ignored you."

"Yep!" I agreed making a popping sound the the P. "Christ Sam! The only reason I even knew you were alive was because of Gibby." I sigh exasperated.

"I know." She whispered.

"With shit with your mom! I was so worried about you." I snapped.

"Shhh... Freddie." She walked closer to me calming when she touched by shoulder. "I was wrong. Can we just put this behind us and be friends again?" She asked with big blue eyes sparkling up at me. I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I wanted to pin her to the bed and fuck her again. I wanted to make her mine once more. Although her words said friends. She didn't want me.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I wanted to tell her no, but if I said no that meant no Sam in my life. I couldn't have her not in my life. Maybe I still had a chance with her.

"So about that u-haul?" She continued.


	4. Imove to UV

I didn't know how I survived that meeting with Freddie. I had ignored him all summer because I made the decision of having mind altering sex with him. All summer all I could do was think about how amazing it was, but how stupid I was because I knew he still loved Carly. I had been in love with the little nub since we started dating, but he so willing let me go. Little did he know that I was testing him. Then not even 3 months after we broke up did he ask Carly if she could ever love him.

Carly of course didn't feel that way about Freddie. So, I didn't have to worry about seeing them together. I then felt a resentment towards them at times, I would ditch them sometimes because I couldn't stand watching Freddie making Doe eyes at Carls. I knew if he would have had the choice, if Carly had wanted to be with him or me, he would choose Carly everytime. Mama wasn't about being second best.

I used this summer to get over him, and when I thought things were getting better I finally texted. Then I saw him, it all fell to crap. He looked so good, Freddie could wear an affliction shirt and mama liked. He was mad that I ignored him and I got hope, maybe that he did feel something for me, but he was just hurt in a friend way. He agreed the only reason he had done it was because he was sad about Carly. It made me feel sick. It was so hard because I wanted to shout "LOVE ME YOU NUB!" Then fuck him on that bed down there, but that wouldn't have done anything but further complicate things.

I was sitting on the steps in front of my trailor with all my items sitting on my futon, waiting for the nub to pull up. I saw the the u-haul pulling into the front parking lot, with Freddie's car being towed behind it.

When I saw him my heart did that stupid fluttery thing it had been doing the past 3 years. "Frederly!" I waved, "Help mama with this futon." I yelled.

He jogged over and he looked good. He was wearing athletic clothes for the move. A t-shirt and track shorts. I barely ever saw him dressed like that, but when he did, i liked it.

"Your mom isn't here?" He asked lifting the other side of the futon.

"Nope, I left a note reminded her I'm gonna be gone now." I groaned a little lifting the futon. It was heavy because all of my stuff was on it. The only things I would have left to grab was the laptop that Principal Franklin gave me after graduation. He said he was proud of her for applying to school and getting in. Little did he know that the nub was responsible for that.

We got the futon in the back of the u-haul, "I need to grab my laptop." I informed Freddie as I sprinted back towards the house. I came out with my computer in one hand, and my cup filled with bacon in the other. I hand my computer to Freddie and he put in a padded box with all of his tech stuff, it was the biggest box in the u-uhaul.

"All that bacon is going to clog your arteries eventually Sam." Freddie warned as I shoved a piece in my mouth and stepped up into the passenger side. There was already a Peppy Cola waiting for me in the cup holder.

"Then I will die doing what I loved. Eating bacon." I said proudly. He laughed.

"So, Ham (he called me ham sometimes when I ate pig products) did you get your dorm assignment and your class schedule figured out?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of Gen Ed classes. Only one Culinary."

"Me too. With the exception of culinary. However, my science is computer science and my math is a code form." He said sounding like a giant nerd.

"Okay Nerd." I teased.

His face tensed a little. He was obviously still annoyed about the rest of the summer. "And your dorm?" He grumbled.

"Blite Towers, Room 42." I answered.

"I'm in Blite too, also on the fourth floor." He reminded her.

She had known that. That was why she picked to live on that floor, "Well I guess my hopes and dreams for a nerd free hall have been dashed. His face got even more annoyed, "Calm down Fredderly, I was only teasing."

"Whatever."

It would probably take him a while to get over the ignoring thing, but it had taking me a while to get over the fact that he was still in love with Carly even though we were together.

The ride was pretty much silent the rest of the way, other than the Cuddlefish records that Freddie had coming from his Pearpod.


	5. Ipissed

I never had felt so conflicted as I did right now. Sam looks so hot, her big boobs were showcased well in her purple spaghetti strap top and her tight jean shorts forming to her curvy ass. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and little blonde whispy curls were hanging around her ears. I wanted her so bad, but she kept harassing me and acting like this summer didn't happening. Teasing me the way she used to before everything that happened this summer. Was she really going to act like we never slept together? Act like she didn't ignore me for 2 months? Fine, she was confused, but so was I and I didn't pull that shit on her.

I decided I would ignore her for the rest of the ride and cranked the cuddle fish. It was a 13 hour drive though, so eventually we had to stop at a hotel. I pulled in a Motel 8 and didn't say a word.

"Do you want any money for this stay?" Sam asked me.

I didn't say a word. I just shut the door and put made sure the u-haul was locked. She followed behind me.

"BENSON!" She growled and grabbed my arm, "DO YOU NEED ANY MONEY?"

I pulled my arm away and kept walking towards the door. When I entered I looked back at her she was glaring at me with her jaw clenched. Good now she felt how I did.

"I need a room." I said to the doorman.

"Last name?"

"Benson."

"Reservation under Marissa?"

"Yes?" I didn't know why my mom had told me to stay at this motel, but that had been why.

He handed me the two card keys and I walked towards the elevator and Sam followed. Once the door shut, Sam slammed me into the wall, "You gonna give me a key Benson?" She glared up at me. I had 6 inches on her, she had no idea how she was no longer intimidating to me now I had finished growing. I had always played along, but not now. I grabbed her arms and flipped her, pinning her against the wall. I just glared down at her. She looked up at me in shock and what almost seemed to be fear and I let go. "I'm sorry I did that." I said meaning it. That was getting carried away. I should never be physically aggressive towards her, no matter how aggressive she was towards me.

"I don't care about that Nub." She hissed, "You said you forgave me yesterday." She complained, "Now your obviously taking it back."

"SAM! " I growled as the door opened to our floor and followed behind her as she walked forward. "You can't act like nothing happened!"

"Yes Freddie! I can." She said whipping around. The hair in her pony tail slashing the air she turned so quickly.

"How is that fair Sam?" I screamed

"Anyone tell you life isn't fair Fredward?" She snapped as I opened the hotel door. She stormed pass me and threw her bag on the floor. I act in the same suit throw my bag against the wall and it thudded to the floor. She sits on the one bed closes to the wall and faces her back towards me.

"Fine! Be a cold bitch! After all you can't help being yourself, can you?" I say with disgust and walk into the bathroom to get a shower.

I lock the door behind and strip off my clothes in a quick furry. How could I let this women control my emotions like this. I hated her in this moment, but at the same moment I loved her and wanted her. I looked down at my naked body, even in furry I responded to her. Having an erection almost the entire car ride. I couldn't help it. Her clothes showed sooo much. Every bump we hit her tits jiggled and bounce.

I was going to have to take care of this boner, but I refused to do so thinking about Sam. I got in the shower and turned on the water warm. I would take care of myself, before I washed up. "Don't think about her." I whispered to myself and tried to picture Olivia Wilde. Someone who didn't look like Sam. I pictured her laying on my bed and taking her clothes off for me. I began slowly stroking myself and it felt so good to start to feel my anger fall back and my arousal come forward, but before I knew it I was picturing Sam. Sam laying underneath me, her tits pressed into my chest, boucing with each thrust in side her, her mouth shaped into an O, as she looked up at me under heavy lids. I could remember the sound of her screaming my name and I stroked faster. Hard and faster I went down, pretending it was her pussy squeezing my dick, and BAM! I came. I spurt it out all over the shower. I gave myself a minute to collect myself, and prayed to God that I didn't shout her name when I came like I normally do now.

I turned the shower head to was down all my jizz and washed myself up. My anger with Sam subsided a bit, now that I had got some of my frustration out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to my bag to grab some shorts. Sam was curled up in her bed facing the wall, so I slid my shorts on under my towel. Once my shorts were in place I threw the towel down.

I was trying to remember the last thing I said to Sam before I shower. It seemed like a blurr and then it hit me, "Fine! Be a cold bitch! After all you can't help being yourself, can you?" Rang in my ears. Oh God! I called her a cold bitch. I walked over to the side of the bed and stood in her view line. She tossed the other way.

"I'm sorry Sam." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Whatever, I already knew you thought that." She said emotionless, "No biggie."

"I don't think that Sam." He shook his head and she turned towards him, her face still. "I'm just frustrated."

"I get it. I was a bad friend this summer."

"Yeah. Overall your friend meter was on low."

"Do you think you'll get over it."

"Yeah. I'm over it now. I just had to get out my anger."

"Fair enough." She said and closed her eyes. She began to drift off. She handle that way better than I thought she would. I didn't lie. I was over that she ignored me, but I wasn't over her by any means.

I watched her sleep, her face looked angelic in her sleep. She was so damn beautiful it hurt, and I decide that I would have her. I would have Sam Puckett be my girlfriend, no matter how hard it was to make her see me as something other than a nerd.


	6. Idream of Freddie

I couldn't believe the fight Freddie and I had last night. What I was even more shocked was how much it turned me on when he slammed me against the elevator wall. I almost wrapped my legs around his waist and started dry fucking him right there.

He said he was letting the anger go. He should because I hadn't took out my anger on him for loving Carly. Well, I guess I did, but he just thought I was harassing him, as per usual. I woke up before the nub and hopped in the shower. I got my self all clean and was pulling my panties up when Freddie opened the door.

"Oh God." Freddie said, but he didn't shot the door. He just stared at me. I decided not to be abrasive, but to tease him a little with it. I finished pulling my thong up and then I bent over giving him a full view of my ass, grabbing my blue polka dotted bra on the ground.

His eyes seemed pasted to my every movement. I slid my bra on slowly and he watched me pull it up covering my breast. He actually whimpered when I covered them. I don't even think he realized that he did that. "Are you done being a pervert Benson?" I asked with a teasing voice.

That seemed to make him snap out of it, "OH GOD! Sam, I am so sorry. I should have just shut the door and walked back out." His eyes still wide with shock and his face red with embarrassment.

"Relax nerd. It isn't like you haven't seen them before." I teased.

"Well, if thats the rule." He said taking a step closer to me.

"Freddie?" I gasped as I came closer.

OHMYGOD! My mind screamed when he pulled me into him. I was almost nude and he was up against me. I could feel his erection pressing into my leg. My body trembled with excitement. This was probably stupid of me. I was about to get used again, I'm sure he didn't view it like that though. I would still only be second best to Carly. However, I couldn't push him away.

His lips crashed over mine and he began fiercely intertwining them. I moaned into his mouth. I was lost to him. Especially with him taking control like this. How unnub like of him! He pulled my panties to the side and began thrusting a finger inside me. I moaned more into his mouth and then he released my lips. His chocolate eyes peered into mine, as if he was saying, "I own you." Complete and total possession.

"Freddie!" I moaned as a slid another finger in me. He pumped like a piston inside me. His fingers were readying me for is huge cock.

"You're so fucking wet Samantha!" He growled. I almost came when he said my full name. I liked it a lot for some reason.

"Yes! Yes!" I moaned then he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered from the lost, but I realized it was just to pull my panties off. I was about to be filled with his huge pulsing shaft. Then he did something unexpected. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my wetness. I shrieked, "FREDDIE! OH GOD!" I honestly believe I could feel him smiling against me. His tongue snaked over my clit and then he pumped his fingers into me again. I began to come all over them, soaking them with my wetness.

I looked over at the bed next to me, Sam was sleeping but she was moaning. I figured she was having a nightmare until she said, "Yes!Yes!" I knew she was having a wet dream them. I could only pray to God it was about me.

"FREDDIE! OH GOD!" She moaned in her sleep. I felt a jolt of excitement cross through me. She wanted me still. At least in a sexual way. I could win her. I could win her over. She was having a nocturnal emission about me!

I woke up and was sadden by the fact that the amazing sex I had, had only been a dream. I looked over at Freddie's bed. He wasn't there. It was 8 am, which meant the nub was up doing something nubby. His mom always woke him up by 7, so he would be on a "normal" sleep schedule.

I rolled over trying to get some more sleep. I think I got about 20 minutes more before I heard Freddie, "Rise in shine Princess Puckett, we got some road to cover." I groaned, but he seemed like he was in a much better mood then yesterday. Good! He had actually forgiven me.

"Shut up Benson! Or mama's gonna do a double fist dance on your face!" I whined.

"Sam, they have free Bacon down stairs." He said.

"Free Bacon!" I jumped out of bed wearing a pair of boy short underwear and a t- shirt. He stared at my ass, although most guys would stare at a half naked woman. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and slap them on. "Let's go! Before they run out." I grabbed his hand and made my way towards the lobby.


	7. Iwin

"You literally clear out that places contenental breakfast." Freddie shook his head smirking while we continued the rest of our drive.

"If other people wanted food they should have got up early than Sam Puckett." I teased.

"They probably didn't know that they were sharing food with a ham disposal."

"That would be a great job! Can I please go to school for that."

His smirk went up to one side of his mouth as per usual. I think that was my favorite physical thing about him. I loved his crooked smile. "Sure Ham." He teased, "So how did you sleep?" He asked smiling more.

"Pretty well." I answered, "and what about you? Your bed didn't have a liner on it like at home and you probably missed your Lord of the Rings sheets." I razzed him.

"You didn't seem to mind those sheets when you were riding me Sam." He responded with a cocky grin.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. I didn't know that to say that and I felt my face turning red.

"What Puckett can dish it out, but can't take it." He harrassed me.

I couldn't let him win, "Obviously I could take it. You should know." I said with a wink.

Now his face was flushing, two could play that game.

I thought that I had shocked her, maybe I had for a second, but she was right back on top of it making me blush. I didn't know if we were flirting or still just joking around the way we did as friends. I wish our relationship weren't so complicated.

I couldn't respond, all the thoughts that came to mind were too dirty, such as, 'Yeah, your pussy can take a pounding,' or 'you can take me right now if you want.' Which only made me think about her sucking on my cock.

I stayed quiet for a while and she sat that there all smug in her victory.

Finally, we began to speak again. Mainly about classes and our new lives at university. We had one class together. A university studies that every student was required to take. I was taking 6 classes averaging 18 credit hours. Sam was taking 5 and averaging 15. I had Math 312 (comp code), Computer Science 201, English 112, and Art 101 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I had University Studies 101 and Film Production 201 on Tuesday and Thursday. They would be my favorite days, a class with Sam and a Film day. Sam had Math 101, English 110, and Food and Nutrition on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Then on Tuesday and Thursday, she had University Studies 101 and Intro to Cooking.

We talked about living on the same floor and how we were going to be hanging out all the time and playing video games. We also discussed clubs. I was obviously going for Fencing, A/V, and the Gamer Club. Sam was going for cooking club and wanted to play intermurals. She was thinking Volleyball, Ice Skating, Ice Hockey, and Basketball.

"What about the Cornhole intermural?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Would you want to team up and do it?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How bad you suck." She answered honestly. She wasn't being mean, Sam was just extremely competitive.

"I usually win when I play." I retorted.

"Against your mom?"

"No. At camp and shit! My mom thinks cornhole is a breeding ground for germs." I said with a grin. That got a belly laugh out of her.

"I'll see what you got Frednerd." She teased. I had to prove that I was good, maybe that would change the light. I frowned and she noticed, being Sam she wouldn't apologize, but she did change the subject, "Gamer Club sounds fun."

"Yeah, I read the website. They play Halo, Mortal Kombat, Skyrim, COD, and some nintendo games. They have old school nights where they break out super nintendo and sega."

"Nice. I might join then." She said evenly.

"Really?" That got me really excited. The more time I spent with her the more chance I had to win her over.

"Yeah. What else do they do?"

"Once a month they have a board game or card game night."

"Cool chiz."

"They also play magic cards."

"And it just became nerdy."

"You wouldn't have to go on those nights."

"I feel like I'm going to be surrounded by the nerds at your model train club again."

I laughed, remembering how bad that went. "That was a funny night!" I grinned at her, "You called me half cool."

"Yeah, you're half alright." She teased and gave me a winning smile and I felt my heart rate increase. I was probably blushing. She didn't mention it though, if I was.

"Seriously though, check it out before you decide it is a no go."

"Fair enough."

We get there and we move into the rooms. I happen to be in a corner room, which puts me between the girls and guys wings. My room also happens to share a wall with Freddie. After we moved in Freddie came into my room and flopped on my futon. "Howdy Neighbor." He said with that cute crooked smile.

I smiled back dumbly, "We need to drop off that u-haul, so you don't get charged an extra night." I reminded him.

"And a Wally world run."

"Indeed Fredward."

We make our way down to the car and the u-haul. I follow behind him and he drops it off. Then he hops in the passenger seat. He sets his Pear-Tom to direct us to Wally World and I continue driving his stupid blue Honda Accord.

We set in to shop and he pulls out a cart, "Want to share?"

"Sure nub." He rolls his eyes and pulls it out. I playful decide to stand on the edge of the cart and have him push me. He grins, not minding doing it. He was a good sport about all the harassment I dished out on a regular basis.

"What do you need Sam?" He asked. I already brought my tolietries from home and so did he, so obviously we were there for food.

"Bacon, Bacon, and Ham." He pushed that way and I grabbed 5 packs of ham and 12 things of pre-cooked bacon. He grabbed 1 thing of turkey meat. I got sodas and lemonade. He got sodas and water. We grabbed a few other things. Including a desk lap for each one of us. His was red and mine was blue.

We get back around 8pm. My roommate has yet to move in and Freddie lives in a single. He said he had been cramped by his mother his whole life, he didn't need a roommate dictating this too. I understood, if I could have afford a single I would have went that way. Freddie's mom set up a college fund, I was living on student loans and the money I made from my job teaching aerobics and money from Gibby's.

We have a hall mixer tomorrow night, after classes at 9pm. I feel like my roommate will be here in the AM. I decide to get a shower, Freddie will be over in a half hour. He was just finishing his set up. Probably hanging up some nerd posters.

After I get out of the shower, I decide to put my hair in braids so it will curl tomorrow. Freddie usually liked my hair curly. Why was I thinking about that? He loves Carly! Idiot! I reminded myself.

I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. My regular sleep gear. I hear a knock on the door. Assuming it is Freddie I open it. On the other side of the door stood a Goth chick. My new roommate I presumed. "You live here too?" I asked. I looked over her. Her skin was actually tan, but I assumed that was her natural coloring. I believed she was hispanic. She had short spiky black hair, green eyes smear with eyeliner, and piercings galore.

"Yeah. I'm Asher." She said with a nonchalant nod. Awesome! I have a chill goth chick and not a hyper sorority bitch as my roomie.

"Sam." I responded. She pulls in a cart and is followed by a year heavy set woman that looked like her with bleach blonde hair. I assumed it was her mom.

"Bye Sweetie!" She kissed my roommate and hugged her. The roommate seemed to just sigh and deal with it.

"Bye mom." No emotion in her voice. The girl began to unpack. All other her clothes were black. Literally all of them. She did have many bright colors of panty hose though. Lime green, neon pink, sky blue, and laser lemon. Her bed spread was black with red roses on it. Not girly roses, more of a haunted look.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Asher started, "I'm not talkative, or a party animal."

"Okay."

"I like things relatively neat."

I nodded, I could manage that.

"I'm private, so don't get into my things."

"I wouldn't do that."

She looked me up and down, "I'm glad your not a sorority bimbo." She smirked slightly, "I got a little nervous when I saw the blonde hair. Then I realized it was natural."

"No, more the athletic type." I answered honestly. That is how I would describe myself. Although most people back home would still describe me as the trouble maker, even though I hadn't been arrested in years.

"Rules on your side?"

"Don't eat my food and I'm cool."

"Fair enough." She opened the fridge, "I'm a vegan, so I don't think were going to have a problem." She said looking over the ham.

"You don't eat meat?" I asked now freaked out by her. Piercings in your eyelids and lips fine, tattoo that cover almost all of your skin awesome, not eating meat insane.

"Nope."

Another knock on the door and this time it is Freddie, "Benson this is my roommate Asher."

"Hey Asher, I'm Freddie." He extended a hand.

She didn't shake it, "No touchy." She just said. He gave me a strange look as we walk out of the room.

"You can't blame her for not wanting to touch you. I get it." I messed with him.

Now that hurt. Did she regret touching me? I wondered. Then I remembered her moaning my name last night in her sleep.

"Did you get it when you fucked me?" I asked her. Purposely saying fuck because it would catch her even more off guard.

Her cheeks flamed red and I smiled triumphantly. "What Sam, no insult to throw back at that?" I said looking down at her, now that we were in my room.

He is playing with me, I reminded myself. I think he deserved a taste back, however I wasn't quick enough for a come back. He had thrown my off gaurd, especially with how he said it. Freddie never said fuck and when he did, it sound like a little girl, and he would mumble it awkwardly. He didn't mumble at all.

I looked up at him, he may love Carly, but he still is a man, and I can mess with him by sexual teasing. "No, I must not have." I whisper to him in a seductive tone, I look up with him with want in my eyes, which I wasn't faking. I see him start to shake and the cock look disappeared off his face turing it softer. I used by hands and with little touches backed him up against the door in his room.

"Sam." He whispers, looking down at me throw heavy lidded bedroom eyes. I press my body against his and he lets out a groan and my brings my lips up to his neck. I want to fuck him again, but I have to remember I am playing a game, and if I go to far I am the one that will be hurt. Not him. I blow a breath against his neck making him shudder. I fell his hands land on my hips and he gives them a squeeze.

I begin running my finger tips along his back under his shirt. "Freddie?" I whisper.

"Yes?" He moans.

"I didn't know." I move my face from his neck and look up at him licking my lips.

"Know w-w-what?" He stutters.

I stand on my toes and he begins to lean forward. So much of me want to kiss him, but I know I can't, "What a sucker you were." I say elbowing him in the stomach.

I fell to the ground in pain. She hit me hard enough to knock the wind out of me, and hard enough to destory my confidence of winning her over. "GOD SAM!" I growled angerily.

"That's what you get nub!" She laughed tossing herself onto my bed. I guess I did deserve it. I threw in her face twice today that she had sex with me.

I get up from the floor and glare at her, "Psh, Freddie glare all you want, but we both know your not going to do anything about it." She was right, I wouldn't. Not after that, at least. I would never be violent towards Sam, if I asked her to leave she wouldn't, and as much as I want to fuck her hard as punishment, she had just dashed my confidence. I do what I can to ignore what just happened.


	8. Ijealousy

Freddie seemed alright the rest of that night, but he must of been pretty mad because he didn't visit me at all today. He had been ignoring me at the hall mixer. He didn't even look in my direction to acknowledge me. I might have really fucked up this time. I start to walk towards Freddie and then this large muscular guy cuts in front of me.

"Hi there." He said with a charming smile, "I'm Dave Whiter. I live in 402, and I'm on the football team." He introduces himself.

"Sam Puckett." I didn't give my room number, "Fan of the football team."

"Sammy." He says, I'm not sure if I like it. I look past him and now see that Freddie is staring at me and the big dude. He is frowning, probably worried that I'll date another asshole. If I flirt with this guy Freddie would come up undoubtedly and then I wouldn't have to apologize. "I didn't realize we had such pretty girls on this floor."

I wanted to gag, did lines like that really work on girls. "Well now you do." I said giving him a fake smile. Like clockwork Freddie walks up.

She is fucking flirting with that macho douche! My mind screams "He tries to take whats mine!" I shouldn't interupt, but I can't stand it. I honestly at this point don't care if she his mad.

"Sam." I say shortly walking up. Macho man looks and me and grins, "Is this your little brother or something?" He tries to put me down.

"No. He is my friend, Fredbag this is Dave, Dave the nub." She introduces us.

"It is Freddie." I qip. I do look tiny next to this guy. Normally I feel big next to same. I'm 5'9 and she is 5'3. This guy has got to be 6 1/2 feet tall and all muscle. Machoman laughs at how she makes fun of me.

"Well Sammy, I don't want your little friend here to pop a gasket." He harassed more, I put my arm around Sam to show possesion of her, even though she isn't mine. She looks at me strangely. "You know where I live come visit me." He gives her a wink and she gives him a cute wave. It made me sick.

"Going after the same trash you did in school?" I asked her.

"Relax nub!" She gives me a what gives look, "I was just talking to him, you act as if I dropped to my knees and blew him."

I picture that imagine in my head and I choke a bit, "You have a history of dating bad dudes."

"I know. I dated you." She pinched my cheek. I felt some relief course through me. She was flirting with me slightly, in her own Sam kind of way.

"Not what I meant." I raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled at me and my heart melts. She is forgiven. Man, I was to soft.

"I'm going to bed." She said, ruining her finger tips over my shoulders, causing me skin to get goosebumps.

"Night Puckett." I say and watch her walk out of the room. She gives me a nonchalant wave, and soundly I feel jealous I didn't get the wave that Dave did.


	9. Imorning

My alarm goes off at 8 am. I hate mornings, just hate them to death. I hop out of bed and Asher was already gone. She must of had an earlier class, she was sound sleep when I came in at 11 last night. She didn't bother with the mixer. She said she didn't want to try to be fake with a bunch of strangers.

I saunter over to my fridge and pull out one of the boxes of Pre-cooked bacon and a peppy cola. Then I get a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I saw with a mouth full. I debated on putting on a bra, but then just threw the robe over me.

"Sam?" Freddie said a little loudly for eight in the morning. I opened the door, and hushed him.

"Your roommate sleeping?" He whispered. I shut the door behind him.

"No, but your going to wake the whole dorm." I said taking a sip. He had a granola bar and a water bottle. Lame breakfast. "What's up?"

"I thought we could try to figure out campus together." He said pulling out a map. I nodded my head.

"Good idea." I said.

"You need to give me a minute. Mama needs to get dressed."

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I'll go wait outside." He said moving towards the door.

"You don't have to go." I said.

He turned around quickly, "But y-y-you need to change." He stammers all nub like.

"I can do it in my closet." I said point towards the door.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Did you think I was going to let you watch or something?" I teased, I wanted to get a reaction out of him. He was adorable when he was nervous. Then I scolded myself for that thought. I started to repeat, "Do you think you could ever love me?" inside my mind. Something he said to Carly, not me, shortly after we ended.

"I didn't. I..I... No." His face flamed red.

"Relax Fredderly." I pinch his cheek playfully, "Mama's just teasing ya." I make my way to my closet and shut the door behind me. I throw off my robe and strip off my jammies. I decide to go for a sundress. It is baby blue and completely plain other than that. It however does show a good deal of cleavage. I grab the silver star necklace Carly had got me for my past birthday and put it on. Then I make my way out of the closet. "Hold up. I need to go brush my teeth and stuff." I say grabbing my bathroom bag.

"Take your time. Neither of us don't have classes until 9:30." Freddie says. I glance at my clock before I head down and its only 8:25. I got to bathroom, slap on some deodorant, spray some body spray, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. I showered before bed, so I was clean. I put on some lip gloss and mascara. I don't like to wear much other make up.

When I come back into the room Freddie is sitting at my desk, eating granola. "You look amazing." He mumbles.

"What?" I ask, hearing what he said. I just wanted confirmation.

"You look good." He repeats it. I think I liked amazing better. I still feel myself blush a bit.

"You don't look so bad yourself Fred Face." I say. He is wearing black shorts and a white polo.

I grab my shoulder bag, I hadn't bought any books yet, so it wasn't heavy. "Let's go nub."

We make our way over to elevator.

I was trying not to stare at her, but she looked so good. Sam rarely wore dresses, and this one really showed off her huge tits. I was excited though, she actually complimented me, which was a sign in the right direction.

"Hold the elevator." I hear. I do it not paying attention, to wrapped up in look at Sam, who is smiling at me. She is making me lose my mind.

David, macho man asshole from the mixer walks in. "Sammy." He says, not even acknowledging I'm there too. I hate this kid already.

"Dave." She says with a nod.

"You look beautiful." He says, looking over her a little too long for my liking.

"Thanks." She says with a giggle. Sam Puckett fucking giggled. Did she seriously like this football dick? Of course she did. Other than me, Sam always, always, always date the asshole.

"Football team is having a party tonight. You should come." He really emphasizes the word you.

"It's monday." Sam answered.

"This isn't high school, pretty girl." He hands her a flier and gets off the elevator.


	10. Ineed advice

I look down at the flier that was a neon orange color. "Want to go?" I ask Freddie as we walk throw the courtyard in front of our dorm.

"Do you really want to go down this path again Sam?" Freddie snaps.

"What?" I'm confused. Why is he so mad about this party?

"That guy is a douche bag." He hisses.

"I know. I'm not stupid Fredbag." He think I'm going to date more guys like I did in high school. Other than dating Freddie, I did attract a lot of assholes. I don't know why I date half of them, I really mainly just wanted to get over Freddie. I even had sex with one to try to do it. It didn't change how I felt for Freddie. It just made me hate myself for not saving it for him. Plus, sex with Freddie was way better. I hadn't had sex since that night, but I often finger fucked myself while thinking about it.

"Then why do you want to go?" He looks suspicious.

"It will be our first college party." I say, "Plus, free beer." Freddie's face seems to relax, "Just not more assholes okay 'Sammy'!" He imitates Dave's voice. I laugh.

And by no more assholes, I mean you should be with me. I think in my head. I don't really want to go to this party, but if I don't what if she does ended up liking Dave. "I'll go."

We walk off our separate ways for class, I give her the map I picked up for her. I sit throw my classes, none of them last more then a half hour do to the fact that it is the first day. All syllabuses and schedules.

I decide to go to the Pink Berry on campus. Sam is sitting at the tables eating some ice cream, my heart races. I had just saw her 2 hours ago, but I had forgotten how good she looks. I go to approach her and a guy sits down. He is dressed in skate boarding clothes and has a lip ring. Who is this guy? I had to find out. I push the doors open and walk up to the table Sam is sitting at. "Hey Sam." I say trying to be nonchalant. I turn to the guy, "I'm Freddie."

"Yeah dude, I know. I'm a huge Icarly fan." He says, making me instantly feel better. He was just a fan. "I'm Jorge." He shakes my hand.

"Jorge is in my math class. He asked me if he could take me out for ice cream." She smiles brightly and continues eating. My heart drops into my stomach. I had just walked up on Sam having a lunch date with some guy she didn't even know. "He is coming to the party with us tonight." She continues.

"Cool." I say with a fake smile, "I have go get back to by room though. Lots of homework." I lie.

"First day homework. Rough man." Says Jorge his voice is slow and drawn out.

I couldn't believe it. Sam was on a date with someone else. I thought I had been making some progress. I pull out my phone, I need some advice from Carly.

Once I am out of the building and far enough that they couldn't hear me, I press send. "Please pick up." I beg Carly who hasn't answered yet.

"Hola!" I hear her voice happy on the other then end.

"Carly." I sigh.

"Wait you sound sad! What is matter?"

"Do you have a while?"

"About an hour before my next class."

"I need to tell you something." I start.

"You and Sam had sex!" She shouts and comes pretty close to shattering my ear drum.

"Well yeah, but that was like months ago."

"What?" She gasped, "And you guys didn't tell me?" She sounded flabbergasted, "Sam told me you guys didn't see each other all summer."

"Yeah, she stopped talking to me up til a week ago. We had sex the night you left."

"Okay." She calms down. "So whats going on now?"

"I'm in love with her, and she is currently out having ice cream with some guy." I grumble.

"You're in love with her? Is that why you guys quit talking?"

"Yes, I love her and no that is not why. She doesn't know how I feel."

"Maybe you should tell her."

"Do you think I have a shot?

"Well she dated you before."

"She also broke up with me."

"That was then, this is now. You need to tell her."

"What if she rejects me? What if we can't be friends after it?"

"What if she likes you back? What if she wants to be with you?"

"Does she?"

"I don't know. Sam never even talked about your break up. She was very private about everything."

"We are going to this party tonight. She is bring the guy she is out with." I try not to sound to pathetic.

"And?"

"She obviously doesn't like me."

"You didn't know you had feelings for her until she kissed you. Maybe it will be the same."

"Maybe." I say weakly.

"I got to go to class though. Let me know how it goes?"

"I will. Bye, I miss you."

"You too."


	11. Iconfess

My stomach hurts and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Tonight I am going to tell Sam how I feel about her. I just have to get her away from Jorge and Dave. I don't think she has any interest in Dave, but I will have my eye on Jorge.

I'm ready for the party, I choose to wear a red penny tee. It says 'special ham', I made it with her in mind. I'm wearing dark jeans and black chucks. I look my room and make my way to hers. I knock and I hear her call come in.

I make my way in, she is wearing a silver tube dress that makes her cleavage even crazier than this morning. She has a black choker on that has a silver star in the middle and silver star dangling earrings. Her nails are painted black and she has dark eye liner on. She looks fucking sexy. My jaw drops.

"Catching flies Benson?" She smiles at me. Seductively.

"I've just never seen you look like this." I mumbled. I sit down and try to put my hand on my lap to cover my hard on.

"Mama's got look banging for her first college party."

"Mama looks banging." She smiles at me again.

"Thanks Benson, not looking to shabby yourself." She gestures to me.

I turn red, "Sam, I need to talk to you."

"What up Fredward?" She says as she reaches down into her fridge and gives me a view of her curvy ass. She is wearing panties that cover her, but her cheeks are popping out of the bottom.

Instead of saying anything I just reach forward and grab her ass. I don't know why I did it, I just gave into my instincts. She shoots up and faces me. Her cheeks burning red and her mouth now open. I hop off the bed and pull her body into me. She gasp and I lean down and cover her mouth with mine.

She moans into my mouth and starts kissing me back. Then we are interrupted by knocking. "I need to get that." She whispered.

"Ignore it." I plead.

She goes and opens the door and its Jorge, I'm instantly angered. I don't want him fucking this up. I wait for him to come in and then she says, "Bye Jorge!" And slams the door in his face.

She walks back towards me, I know that I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"Freddie, why did you kiss me?" I look up at him from under my fake eye lashes. Yeah, I did it up tonight. I was tickled pink with excitement that he wanted me. I wore this outfit to get his attention, even though I kept trying to convince myself that I was wearing it to impress other guys so I could move on, but I knew I did it for him.

"Sam, I just had too. You look so beautiful, how could I not? He explains. I flush immediately.

"But what about Carly?" I ask, I have to know how he would feel.

"What about her?" He looks confused.

"I know you love her." I grumble, sounding defeated.

"Sam, I love Carly the same as I love Spenser and Gibby." He shakes his head, "I got over Carly when I was like 17."

"Really?" I say. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah Sam. It is you that I'm in love with." He says softly. He reaches forward and grabs my hand.

"I love you too Freddie."


	12. Ilemon

Our lips are crashing into each others and we both groan upon impact. His tongue slides into my mouth and I beginning shaking with excitement.

"Freddie!" I moan into his mouth and run my fingers up into his hair. I feel his hands slide down to my ass and he begins gripping and kneading my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I want to fuck you like this." He says forcefully. I nod my head, unable to process the words I want to say. He sets me down and hooks his fingers around my panties and tugs them down to my ankles. I step out of them and he finishes pulling them down.

"Spread those sexy legs of yours!" He orders. I do as I'm told. I want him. I want him really fucking bad. He pulls the hem off my skirt up and looks up at my pussy. I squirm with nervousness.

He leans his head forward and begins licking my pussy. I moan, "Fuck yeah Freddie!" His tongue slides between the lips and swirls around my clit. My legs shake and he tries to steady me. With each lick, I continue to lose balance. He stops, "Put your legs over my shoulders." I do as I'm told and he sets back in. I scream out, "Yes!" Because now he is tongue fucking my pussy. His tongue is thrusting inside me. I had never felt anything so good!

His tongue makes its way out of me, but back up to my clit. He slides his hands up my thighs. I know what is coming and I can't wait. He begins to penetrate me, one finger at a time. His first finger goes in gently, his second finger slams into me, and when he adds his third, he is thrusting like mad, preparing me for that huge cock of his.

"FREDDIE!" I scream, as I cum. I soak his fingers with my pussy juice. He continues licking me. My body turns into Jello and I slump over him. He picks me up and lays me on the bed.

I loved the taste of her, and I couldn't get enough. Watching her cum was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Now, though we were going to have sex again, for the first time in months. I had to be careful or I would bust on contact. I had pictured this moment in my head, but never could I imagine her in this sexy silver tube dress.

I pull the top down and now the dress is just scrunched around her waist. She looks so hot, and the choker real adds to her sexiness. She is wearing black heels that make her close to my height, while standing, but while one the bed, they just make her legs look a mile long. She is the fucking sexiest woman on the planet, and I'm about to be inside of her. I run my hands over her beast and her eyes widen, she is still panting from her earlier orgasm.

I squeeze her heavy breast in my hand and watch as she moans uncontrollably. I pinch her nipples between my fingers and she moans, "Freddie! Freddie! Freddie!" She gasp. I love watching her face, it's a mask of pleasure.

"You ready for me Sam?" I ask her in a teasing matter.

"Please!" She begs.

I slide of the bed and toss my clothes off quickly. Once, I'm back on the bed I begin rubbing my dick in between her pussy lips. She squirms and moans as I do it. She begs again, "Please Freddie!"

"Please what Samantha?" I ask as I rub the head of my cock against her clit.

"F-F-Fuck me!" She screams loudly. I'm sure the whole dorm can hear us. With that, I slam my cock inside of her. I wasn't going to be slow about this, I decided. I'm going to give her a very intense fucking.

"GOD!" She screams as it enters.

He just thrusted his cock into me full force. It hurt a little, but I was well lubricated with my own wetness. His cock slammed inside me, harder and harder. "Freddie!"

"Play. With. Your. Pussy." He says between his deep dicking thrust. I run my fingers down my body and begin playing with my clit. It feels so good, I can hardly stand it. Within seconds I'm coming. The world around me is seeming to black out.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" He shouts with three hard thrust. I fill his cum spurting inside me. Thrust after thrust. It seems as if its going on forever.

He collapses next to me and pulls me into his arms, "I love you little Samantha." He whispers as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too, Freddie." I mumbled as I drift off to sleep.


	13. Ilast chapter

I wake up and my legs are tangled with the sexy blonde I had banged last night. Sam Puckett. My Sam Puckett. She loved me too. I was so stupid for not saying something on the ride here. I could have been doing this for 2 extra days. I was shocked by how receptive she was to me kissing her.

She let out a groan, "Freddie?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed. Her dress still pooled around her waist.

"I'm here." I whisper and wrap my arms around her.

"I was afraid I was dreaming." She whispered.

I pressed my head to hers. "No, it wasn't a dream."

"So, you really do love me?" She opens up her eyes and looks up at me.

"More than you love meat." I tease.

"That is a lot of loving." She laughs.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. I have since before we dated and never stopped."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I thought you loved Carly."

"I thought I did too. It was more me idolizing the idea of her."

"So you weren't ever in love with her?" She looked confused.

"No, I do love Carly, but I just had a crush, I wasn't in love with her."

"You gave a pretty good impression of it." She says sounding hurt.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It was just hard to get over my first crush."

"Did you think you were in love with Carly when we dated?"

"No, I never thought about Carly like that when we dated. That was one of the things that added to me realizing I wasn't in love with her. I guess I just wanted a girlfriend when it came to Carly, and she was the first girl I ever wanted to date, so I just continued pursuing her." I explained, "You made me realize it at Carly's 17 birthday that I wasn't in love with her. I was just trying to force it."

"When did you realize that you love me?"

"I loved you when we were dating." I started, "Then I thought I was over it. I was really sad when we broke up and I had to block out the ideas of us together. It just hurt so much. I avoided thinking about you that way. I had to block out thoughts about how sexy you were and how much I wanted to kiss you. I just convinced myself they were just lingering emotions from dating I would tell myself." I continued, "That night when we had sex, it made me realize that it wasn't just lingering feelings, that I was still in love with you."

She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. I didn't mind her morning breathe, I was just happy to be kissing her. She looked up and smiled at me. "I need a shower. Want to join?" She whisper as she circles her hand over my naked stomach.

"Yeah!" I almost shout. She giggles. She pulls out of bed and I'm saddened by the lost of her softness against me, but I reminded myself that were together now. Wait, were we together? "Sam?"

"Yeah Fredducinni?" She slides that silver dress off and takes off the choker and earrings. I stared until she wraps a towel around her waist.

"Are we together?" My eyes slide back up to her eyes.

She nods at me, "As long as you want to be."

"I desperately want to be." I say almost pleading.

"Then come shower with your girlfriend." She tosses me a towel. It is bright red, not the most discrete color for sneaking into the girls bathroom. All her towels were colorful.

"I'm glad your roommate went home for the weekend." I move towards her, "We have lots of missed time to make up for."


	14. Iepilogue Made as requested

Under the Request of many of you here is an epilogue to ICollege: A Seddie Story

It is Christmas break and we decide that for once Gibby had a good idea. That we would do a Christmas ICarly episode every year on Christmas break.

I put on the Reindeer antlers and Carly puts on her Santa hat. Gibby final gets to wear his snowman costume he made years ago, and Freddie is wearing a penguin costume. Freddie gives me a kiss and we hear Carly's "awwweeee!" She used to do that when dated in high school. I rush out in front of the camera and Freddie starts his count down, "In 5, 4, 3, 2," and he points his finger at us.

"I'm CARLY CLAUS!" She jumps out in front of the camera.

"And I'm Samdolph the Rednose Reindeer!" I jump out and use a goofy voice.

"And this is a special reunion Christmas episode," Carly starts, but together we say ,"OF ICARLY!"

"And it was my idea!" Gibby points to himself, "GIBBY!"

"It is true, Gibby finally had a good idea!" I say.

"Gift Exchange Time!" Spenser shouts. He carries all his presents up the stairs. Freddie, Gibby and Myself had brought ours in bags.

Gibby opened his presents first, "Wow thanks Carly!" He shouted when he opened a gallon of liquid soap. Then he opened the present Freddie made him, "Cool!" It was a disc of the best Gibby scenes on Icarly. Spenser had made Gibby a mini-sculpture of Gibby riding a cow. I got Gibby a penny T with GIBBY! wrote across it. He loved them all.

Next Freddie opened his presents next, Carly had got Freddie a Pear Tune's gift card. Gibby had gotten Freddie Bacteria Free underwear, Freddie blushed and had explain to our viewers that as a kid his mom made him wear that. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek for comfort. I got Freddie and hard drive and a photo of us in a frame that looked like a computer and it said Ilove you. "I love it babe!" Spenser got Freddie a Galaxy War special edition action figure.

Spenser was next, "Thanks kid!" He said to Carly when he opened a tub of clay, and flame retardant coating. Freddie got him a fire safety manual which made him laugh. Freddie wasn't laughing, it wasn't a gag gift to him, Spenser need that. Gibby got Spenser a Gift card to Galeni's pie shop. I got spenser a paint grenade, it was meant for paintball but I new he'd use it for his art projects.

Carly went, "Oh Spenser!" She smiled as she opened a bag full of make up from Glitter Gloss, Gibby got Carly a bracelet that said ICarly on it, Freddie made Carly a best of Carly reel, she could use it for her acting portfolio. I got her two bra's from build a bra, sexy for her new boyfriend up at NYU.

I went last, Gibby got me a gift card to HAM R US. "Good job Gib! Mama loves ham." Spenser made a sculpture of a Fat Cake. Another good gift. Carly made me a scrap book of us on the show. That would be a hard present to top. Final Freddie pulls out a small box, "Samantha Puckett, I love you. I know we have only been together for 4 months, but I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you Marry me?" I am in shock! My face is probably beet red and I jump forward and kiss him.

"Hell yeah!" I say. Followed by Carly's "Aweeeeee!"


End file.
